A fairstory
by myhamsterhangsupsidedown
Summary: Rin wants to spend her last week of the summervacation with her friends at the fair, but then she meets someone...
1. Chapter 1

Wel… I do NOT own vocaloids, my English sucks (sorry!), and it's my first story so I think it kinda sucks .

Please say how awful it is xD, and pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee give me some tips!

I would really really really appreciate it :D

Btw. A traveling fair is just a fair that travels (doh -.-')

A Fair-story

Day 1…

It was the last week of the summer vacation, I've worked a lot this summer and saved a lot of money for the last week. Now it would finally come, I am going to spend one hole week my time with my friends at the traveling-Fair. I looked in my wallet to see how much I saved, but still it wasn't as much as I thought so I would have to be a little careful. Before I knew it, I already saw 2 long green pig-tails running towards me._Riiinnnnnnnn! _She gave me a big hug. _'Miku,..can't … breath'_ She quickly let go and made a sad face. _'Aren't you glad to see me?'_ She asked with her puppie eyes. _'Ofcourse I am! I just want to see you when I'm still alive!. _She gave me a bright smile. _'I told Gumi and Miki to wait for us at the café' _So we headed to the café.

Well, I think we've stayed hours in there, Miku and Gumi had almost told their whole vacation with all the details, and Miki told us everything about how she spend her vacation with (her new boyfriend)Piko.

When we finally arrived at the fair it was already dark. _'Look at all those lights!'___Gumi said cheerfully. _'well, that's the real fair-spirit''Let's start with the 'break dance'_ Miku suggested. _'Nooooo… can't we do that last!' _Miki begged.

Miki was always really fast frightened for these sort off things, I have to admit I'm not the such a person who dares everything but we promised each other we would try EVERYTHING this year._ 'KYAAAA' _miku screamed _'Kaito is sitting alone in his wagon, do you mind if I'm going to sit next to him Rinny?'_I hate it when she calls me like that

'_Sure, if you're going to stop calling me rinny!_And she was gone. The wagons were for 2 persons each so that meant that I had to sit gave me a quick smile and turned back to Kaito, the same time Gumi tried to let Miki stay in here wagon.

That's when it happened, suddenly just before we were about to start, a boy quickly took a sit next to me.I think he didn't even realize I was there. So when he looked next to him he was kinda shocked, you should have seen the expression on his face 'hilarious' I couldn't hold back and started to laugh. He started to blush which was really cute _'sorry' _He said _'Do you mind if I sit in here?' _At that moment the ride just began _'Well, I think there's no way back' _I answered. The boy had blue eyes and blond messy hair tight up in a little ponytail, I think he was around my age and not to forget he was handsome! Actually he almost looked like a male version of me, that thought crept the hell out of me. As the ride started to be fun (other words: it was going faster) I could hear Miki scream like a idoit. When it started to go even more faster I let go all my taught an just spinned around in my wagon, that's why I liked the fair so much I could just have fun without worries or something.

When the ride ended I realized there was this guy sitting next to me… '_BWAH!'_ I quickly tried to get my hair back in it old position. The boy quickly said '_Well, sorry for jumping in this wagon out of nowhere' _

'_I already said it wasn't a problem, I'd prefer sitting next to you then alone' _He started to blush, I think I also did.

'_Do you want to join me another ride?' _he asked. Miki and Gumi were already paying for another ride(I think Miki liked it xD), but I also had to safe some money, I decided the 'I don't listen to myself-choice' _'I'd like to, but first I have to buy another ticket.''No worries' _he said _'I'll pay this round'_ I looked at him in a strange way I barely even know this guy, otherwise I should be glad I don't have to pay this round. I gave him a bright (thankful) smile.

It would take a few minutes before the next round would start so I decided to start a conversation._'And… Do you come here a lot?''You could say that' _he answered what a strange answer but before I could ask some more he cut me off._'And you?' 'Well, I've saved some money this summer and this week me and my friends will be hanging around in here' _There was a bright smile appearing on his face, I really want to know what's on his mind right now,

_I wish I was a spysch or something_. _'why?' _he asked. Crap… I should really stop thinking out loud. _'well, wouldn't it be awesome to know what's on everyone's mind?_ I began to get really nervous. He just laughed I don't know why but I also started to laugh. It made the whole situation less awkward I think.

Then a mysterious man with long purple hair came right too us, maybe it was a magican or something. But it was just a person who wanted our tickets. _'Having fun?' _He asked with a slight smile, he winked at the boy next to me or I thought he did maybe it was just my imagination. The boy reached to the his pocket I could have swear there was nothing in his hand but there were still 2 tickets in the man's hand. _'Thank you for the tickets, have a nice ride' _he said. Then he closed his hand with the tickets in it, and when he opened it there was a purple rose in his hand. I stood up and yelled _'I knew you were a magican!' _ The boy started laughing while the magic-man turned to me with a bright smile and gave the rose. I was as red as a tomato. Before I could say thank you he was already gone…

'_Mysterious guy, don't think?' _I asked him when he was just finished laughing ._'Well, isn't that what al magicans supposed to be?' _he said – _'but he even got purple hair!'_ he took a glance at miki and gumi than he turned his head to miku and kaito. _'that are your friends right?' _he pointed at them. I nodded _'And you think purple hair is strange?'_

I couldn't help it but laugh, I mean he was right I've got some colorful friends. As we both laughed the next ride just started.

It began to rain. When the ride ended it just started to pour even harder! My friends already stood underneath a umberala. _'Sorry I think I have to go' _He looked so cute even when he was totally soaked! _'Well, I think I'll see you later. _He said. I got out the wagon and started running to my friends. First thing they asked me: _'Who's that boy?' _it was kinda creepy because they said it all at one time. Oh crap, I forget to ask his name…


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this chapter would be a little… much longer than the first one! I hope it's a little better or just nicer to read I just tried something out I'm still a noobie! I don't know how long the other chapters are going to be but you will see! Please review even if you think it sucks! Just give me tips and say what I'm doing wrong *and there are lot of fault in it because it's late =.=*

Day – 2

It was a few minutes before we would met again to go to the fair when I got a text-message from miku: Rinny, Kaito is coming with us today ;D I'M SOO HAPPY! But he would only come if Mikuo was coming with us, I hope you don't mind. RBH! Miku xxxx.

First I looked at the RBH it reminds me of the moment Miku gave me a mobile, she just started her carrier and she had already earned a lot of money. She would send me a text-message everyday she would be on tour, she used to end her message with RBH *really big hug*.

Then I realized what the text-message said : Mikuo was coming. Noo, I hate that guy he's always such a player. Well that's how I call it, it's not like he goes out with many girls at one time but he did had have a lot of girlfriends, and he has those 'I'm-your-perfect-prince' moments which a hate. Last time I saw him he made me stumble and catched me while saying 'Are you OK? My princess? you'd better be a little more carefull next time' I knew he was the one to let me stumble and I'm not HIS princess only the word princess made me sick already. Miku also knows I hate him, but she always seems to forget about me when she's with Kaito.

So I picked my purse but my wallet in it and went to the fair.

'First up, the BOOSTER!' Miku yelled

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' I yelled with Miki, yes this time it was also me who didn't wanted to go in there. The booster was the biggest and fastest attraction on the whole fair!

'No worries I'm with you Rin' Mikuo said Ugh I hate that guy I looked at him for a second with eyes that would've kill him if it was possible.

As the others happily walked over to buy a ticket Miki and I stood before this HUGE thing.

We were both shaking on our legs. 'Miki, how are we going to survive this….'

'I don't know Rin, I really don't'

'Ehh you guys!, don't chicken out now!' Kaito called out to us.' It's not like you're going to die or something.'

Miki and me : *swallow*

At that moment Piko came next to Miki, holding her hand and whispering something in her ear, they looked sooo cute together.

Wait now I was alone, again! Or not … Just then I realized a voice behind me said 'They look cute together don't they? Why aren't we like that'. Mikuo said while breathing in my neck. Seriously if I had a road-roller right now I would just ride over him, but because I didn't have one I just jabbed my elbow into his stomach and run of too Gumi.

'Gumi! Let's sit next to each other!' I said quickly.

'Ok' She said with her usual cheerful smile, her smiles are so bright like the sun will just shine a little bit more everytime she smiles I wish I had such a smile I'm so jealous at her.

'Gumi, aren't you afraid to go in there?' I asked.

Gumi seemed to be pretty excited 'No, I can't wait to go in there and to fly around.' With those words she did made me less scared, but it was soon over when I had to get in the attraction.

This is how we ended up sitting next to each other: Miku, Kaito, Piko, Miki, Me,Gumi,Mikuo.

I was so lucky Gumi agreed when I asked her to come sit next to me, If she didn't I would've ended up next to Mikuo. As soon as we started to go up I already didn't knew WHY I went into this attraction, crap…. There's no way back.

As we started to go up I got this weird feeling in my stomach just like all kind of little bugs were all walking in your stomach it was a really funny feeling how could I explain it, you could say

Jitters'. I could see Miki also freak out.

'Let's count until the ride will start' Miku said cheerfully

'And how do we know when it's going to start?' I asked.

'Just cound with me Rin don't worry.' Miku said then she waited a few seconds until she started to count.

'5' Okay I could feel the attraction started to move it was soo high I barely dared to look down.

'4' I looked quickly at Miki and she looked back at me we both wore the same frightenend look.

'3' Miku counted really loud and cheerfull I hope it's as fun as she said until now it's freaking scary!

'2' The attraction really moved forward a little right we were facing the ground right now I closed my eyes it was so high!

'1 ~KYAAAAAAAA' Miku and Gumi let out a loud scream of joy while Miki and I let out an even louder scream of fear!' I hold on tight to the security belts while we were going round and round, not just that we were going FAST my thoughts were too slow for this attraction so I let them go and slowly started to enjoy the ride, but I was still holding to the belts around me.

Gumi had the time of her life! And in the end I also did, when we came out the attraction we both wore a huge smile on our face.

'Let's go again!'Gumi screamed! Everyone agreed and as fast as possible everyone run to get the tickets

During the second ride…

Well, this was one of the most expensive rides and everyone wanted to go in there for the second time, Miku asked to pay for me but I refused this time. I still felt bad about letting that boy pay for me the other day. So that means I have to wait until this ride is over again.

I watched my friends enjoy the ride, I was happy for them to have a good time I was happy for myself to be able to go to this fair but I still felt kind of left out.

'Something wrong?' asked a known voice.

I looked next to me and the same boy as yesterday sat next to me. This time it was me who looked surprised.

'where did you come from?' 'out of nowhere,…..again!'

He just laughed like he always does.. and we ended up laughing again as always.

'So why are you here alone?' did I really looked that lonely?

'uhhh.. wel I am waiting for my friends.'

'where are they?'

'here in the booster'

'and you.. were too scared to go in there?'

'Nope! I've already been in there!'

'yeah right' he said with a slight smile I really can't take it when people think I don't dare something.

'What would make you think I don't dare to go in there?'

'Prove me wrong!' I knew he was playing some game with me but I won't let him win. I stood up and went to buy a ticket while he said: 'Let me pay I'm the one forcing you to go in there.'

'You're not forcing me, I just want to proof your wrong! Now you're talking about it I still have to pay you back from yesterday.'

'You really don't have to pay me back' he said while I was searching for my wallet.

'No I have to pay you back, I barely know you and if I didn't it wouldn't be honest.' *found wallet*

'Then I'll just have to know you better' he said and rejected the money. There was no chance I could let him take the money so I went to buy a ticket.

As the 'ride' of my friends ended I quickly went to Miku to explain why they should go on without me and that I'll catch up later. 'You really can't take it when someone thinks you don't dare something do you?' she really knows me. I was glad she understood and went to the boy who already took his seat.

While I took a seat next to him he said. 'It's not as scary as it looks, it's only the fastest attraction for traveling-fair's in the world nothing to worry about' It gave me the feeling he wanted to scare me.

'As I said I've been in here before! You don't have to scare me or something.' He really started to get on my nerves.

He just laughed and said 'If you're scared, I'm here for you.' He really liked to tease me.

'watch out you or I'll….' 'you'll do what?' he asked with a smirk on his face 'or I'll poke you in the face :D' he just laughed.

While he was laughing we started to move up, I let out a small gasp of suprise because I was distracted by the annoying boy. Nice timing now he'll think I seriously go in here for the first time, it was still a little scary to go so high from the ground even if it was my second time.

But instead of teasing me for this he just took my hand and smiled. First I blushed then I realized he really thought I was that scared so … I started to poke him in the face.

There we were meters from the ground, hanging in the air and laughing.

Just a few seconds later the passenger in the other side of the attraction were also ready and the ride could begin.

We first slowly moved forward, I squeezed his hand a bit and the little jitters in my stomach came back. Then all just at ones we went faster and we were circling and spinning I let out a scream of joy while holding myself tight, I hope I didn't hurt his hand. I couldn't help but having a big smile on my face, I really enjoyed it. When I looked next to me I saw the boy (by concidence..?) looking at me at the same time. He had a small smile on his face, but I think he also enjoyed it. After that there was this fast part again and I closed my eyes and let out another scream of joy.

The rest of time it went almost the same, he looked a lot at me everytime I turned my head around he was also looking at me, ow wait… I also looked a lot at him *shot* must be because I don't really know him yet.

The first thing I said ones we were out the attraction 'So.. I told you I dare in that attraction'

'Well you did hold my hand pretty thigh…' I started to look at him with a face that said 'you'd better watch or you…'Okay okay… I believe you' he quickly said afterwards.

'well, it was my second time in there so it's not like I wasn't scared at all'

'Why didn't you just tell it was your second time that would've explained a lot'

'well.. I DID tell it wasn't my first time'

'whatever let's go search your friends.' As we walked he decided to start the conversation.

'If you liked the booster so much why didn't you go with your friends?'

'Ow that… it's just that… well' Should I tell him I'm short on money or just go around it, I barely even know him but he's so nice I can't lie to him.

'If you don't want to tell me it's fine you know' I looked up I didn't really expected him to say such a thing. 'No it's fine I'll tell you, it's just that I don't have so much money and I want to save some for the rest of the week.'

'I thought you said you had saved some money for this week'

'Ow I did but in the end it was not enough, everyone offers always to pay for me but everyone works hard for their own money it wouldn't be honest if I'd just use others. My friend Miku even bought my cellphone, I'm pretty pathetic to let her do such a thing.'

'I'm sure they just want to do you a pleasure' he said with a gentil calming voice. 'You're an honest person.' A small smile appeared on my face, at the same time my eyes got wet it has been so long that someone has said such a nice thing to me. I could barely believe he said this, after hearing so much I was trash from my father.

'Thank you' I whispered I didn't mind if he heard it or not I just said it.

We walked further in silence, nice comforting silence until I found my friends.

'so I have to go now' he said.

'Wait, I don't even know your name yet!' I yelled I'm happy I thought about it this time.

'Len, Kagamine Len' he said

'That's funny we've got the same last-name' I said his eyes widened for a sec but I ignored it.

I took his hand and started to shake it 'Nice to meet you I'm Kagamine Rin just call me Rin'

As soon as I let go his hand I ran off to my friends, leaving a confused LEN behind with the money from yesterday's ride in his hand.

The others were just drinking something while waiting for me.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast: Miku giggling with Kaito, me trying to avoid Mikuo, Gumi saving me, we lost Miki and Piko after a while but I'm sure they were fine.

It was early in the evening when the fun ended. It all started when Miku said:

'I'm sorry but I got to go guys, there's this new song I still have to finish I also won't be able to come tomorrow to the fair I'm really sorry.'

'No need to apologie I also won't be able to come tomorrow, anyway Should I walk you home?' Kaito asked that was soo sweet looks like Miku's work finally started to pay off. 'Okay!' answered Miku quickly afterwards.

'Should I walk you home?' Mikuo said to me, he is even more stupid then how he looks like.

'Ow, no I'm walking with Gumi but you could go with us and walk Gumi home if she wants to, she has to walk a lot more than me I think she would like to have some company.' It was true Gumi had to walk a pretty long way and she always walks alone I wonder if she isn't scared sometimes.

Mikuo was shocked in the beginning, and just quickly said : 'Ow wait, totally forgot I have to do the dishes at home sorry I'll walk with you 2 next time.' And he run off. Wow he never had that kind of hurry, he was acting kind of strange.

'Then we will also be off now.' Miku said and the two of them walked away.

The rest of the walk Gumi was really quit, I wanted to ask her what was wrong but she didn't really seemed like she wanted to talk so I also stayed quit.

When we came near my house she simply said 'I have to go now… see you Monday.'

'Wait, you also can't come tomorrow?' I hope this isn't true I hope soo bad.

'Yes' ow crap 'My parents won't be home so I have to keep an eye of my sisters.' She plainly said I swear she wasn't here normal self anymore were was here smile! Or her bright/shine-self! Although I wanted to ask her soo badly it just didn't seem right to start about it right now something just stopped me from doing that.

'Well bye then.. see you later!'

As I saw Gumi walking away I didn't wanted to go home yet, so I decided to spend my evening at the beach (Ow didn't I told you guys yet in the story this town is next to the sea xD now you know^^)

I liked the beach the sound of the sea was calming, and I knew how to come to this place behind a cliff that no one knew. I found it by accident when I was a kid.

I was playing hide and seeks and found behind some trees and stuff a little hole that let to a path surrounded by 2 large kliffs, it looked just like a mountain split up. In the end of the path there was a stipe of light ,After I passed this I came to this beautiful little beach! I was soo amazed with the view I just sat there, looking at the sea… until the sun came down and there was a sun-set that filled the whole air with an orange-glow, my favourite color.

You couldn't see the place from the normal beach, it was just like the kliff's were surrounding this place except for the part where the sea comes in. The sand was nice and comforting, and the sea had a magic shine of the sun in it.

I used to come there a lot, whenever my father was drunk again or school didn't went well This place would always comfort me, it was the only please I could cry.

Nowadays I'm growing up and I haven't got the time anymore because there's always work to do.

As I walked I passed by a blond boy…

'LEN!' I thought out loud and turned around. 'What are you doing here?'

He turned around and said 'I was just going back to the fair.'

'Do you live around here?' I asked he might be new or something I've never seen him before.

'No not really I was just at the beach for a moment' he answered simply.

'That's funny I'm just heading to the beach.'

'Ow Rin I was wondering…' his face started to look a little unsure and complicated. 'Do you have anything to do tomorrow?'

'Now you're saying no I don't everyones going to stay home tomorrow.' I wasn't sure about Miki and Piko but the other *doesn't count in Mikuo* do.

'If you want I might be able to help you to earn some money.' He said I didn't really expected that but it sounded nice.

'Really, are you serious? I would love to!' I said I felt a bright smile appearing on my face the one Gumi supposed to have just a while ago.

'Okay meet me at the begin of the fair at 9 a.m. I'll be there!' he said happy.

'You're not fooling me are you?' I couldn't just trust him all at ones I've seen him twice before and don't know anything about him!

'No, of course not!' he answered. And weird enough I still did trust him…

'But I really got to go now' he said and ran off.

And I was totally alone again although I liked to be alone most of the time this time I was sad to be alone. It just felt so … lonely.

As I walked on the beach and looked at the sun going down, I promised myself I would work hard tomorrow. And with thought I also fell asleep.


End file.
